1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic accounting-document system which allows an accounting-document processing unit to process accounting-document data that is created by an accounting-document creation unit. It also relates to an electronic accounting-document processing method, an accounting-document creation unit and an accounting-document processing unit for the same purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic accounting-document system is known in which an accounting-document creation unit and an accounting-document processing unit are connected (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-324820 specification). In that system, first, the accounting-document creation unit creates accounting-document data and transmits the accounting-document data to the accounting-document processing unit. Then, the accounting-document processing unit receives and manages the accounting-document data. In such an electronic accounting-document system, the recent computerization prompts the recording of accounting-document data in a CD-R.
In such an electronic accounting-document system as described above, an accounting-document creation unit transmits data, in each accounting-document unit, to an accounting-document processing unit, whether or not it includes accounting-document data. For example, in the case where a certain company handles accounting-document data, the total number of pieces of accounting-document data which actually includes accounting-document data is 18300. On the other hand, the total number of pieces of so-called 0-piece accounting-document data which does not include any accounting-document data is 102406. In that case, the accounting-document creation unit transmits blank data, some 100-thousand times, to the accounting-document processing unit, even though they have none of accounting-document data. This requires the accounting-document processing unit to process about 100-thousand pieces of blank accounting-document data.
In the above described conventional electronic accounting-document system, even if there is no accounting-document data, the accounting-document creation unit transmits data to the accounting-document processing unit. Hence, the time is wasted on such a transmission. Besides, in the above described conventional electronic accounting-document system, even though no accounting-document data exists, the accounting-document processing unit needs to process the data which has been transmitted from the accounting-document creation unit. This processing also takes a long time.